At the gates
by Flyingsheep-Waitwhat
Summary: A song fic about Harry's journey to the forbidden forest to confront old moldy shorts. sounds a bit lame but its a bit better than it sounds. Obviously set a in the last book and it will have spoilers if you haven't seen or read the last book or film.


Hey guys this is a song fic about Harry's walk to the forest and I know this is probably been done before and the song is _At the gate _by young guns. It's a brilliantly amazingly, beautiful song and I love it. I thought it fit perfectly with the whole walk to the forest thing or Harry's life in general to be honest. All the time I spent writing this I have been listening to the song and to be honest I'm kinda sick if it now but oh well. This is my first fic so be nice! Sorry if my spelling or grammar is bad.

Disclaimer: none of the characters or main plot is mine and is owned to the fabulous and talented JK Rowling even though I wish they were mine *I might go kidnap the characters because they are best*

I feel dead. I'm so shocked. Ok I was prepared to die for this war but not like this. I mean seriously give myself up and just lie down and die. I slump against the desk with the pensive on, with my head in my hands. What am I going to do? I can't let everyone die for me, enough are dead already: Fred, Lupin, Tonks and all the others. I can't bear this. So I walk out of Dumbledore's office in a ghost like stupor.

_I see the vultures overhead_

_They're circling for the waking dead_

_Walking the line_

_Mile after mile _

_Seems so much further than I ever thought_

_Have I lost my way?_

The bangs and crashes of the battle that was raging have gone silent. Now it's just the students and teachers emerging to collect the wounded and the dead. The aftermath is shocking; bodies of giants, students, the stone army, giant spiders and death eaters alike lying on the ground.

_So I stand at the gates _

_Screaming I'm not afraid_

_But there's know-one listening to me_

_Oh I know I'm to blame _

_For my hands amongst the flames_

_I just want to feel alive_

This is my entire fault, if I just hadn't been born or that stupid prophecy about me or Riddle been made. Why couldn't I be a normal boy with a normal life? Not with some god damned, insane dark lord hanging over my head. I've never had the chance to be normal or to live properly.

_As I stumble down this unlit road_

_My legs buckle underneath he load_

_Oh it twists and turns, my muscles burn_

_I keep on going to stop me from thinking_

_That I've lost my way_

I can't let my feelings and the sights in front of me distract me now. There's just one last push, one last march till the war is over. I have to be strong now. I'm afraid, terrified. I don't want to die like this. But I can't help but think I've lost my way after the deaths of Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. They somehow kept me grounded throughout this. I never thought I would say that about Snape to be honest. The slimy old git, but since I saw those memories I can't help but having a grudging respect for him. All the things he did for me, I will be forever grateful.

_So I stand at the gates _

_Screaming I'm not afraid_

_But there's know-one listening to me_

_Oh I know I'm to blame _

_For my hands amongst the flames_

_I just want to feel alive_

I'm at the forest by now. The darkness is all consuming in there. You can't help but fell even more terrified now as this is the final gate to go through. I don't think I could run though as that would only prove that I'm a coward and not the Gryffindor I'm supposed to be, Gryffindor courage and all that.

_March on, march on_

_Until I'm at the gates_

_March on, march on _

I'm almost there and my heart is racing like it wants to break out of my chest and run away. The desperate chill of the dementors swarms me as I pass round them to go further. I can hear my mother's screams and other haunting memories in my head like they are on repeat. I can't do it I seriously can't.

As I break through the throng of dementors I get a sudden epiphany. The phrase 'I open at the close' now makes sense. It opens at the 'close' of life, death.

"I'm about to die." I whisper to it. A crack appears and a stone can be seen inside it. It had the symbol of the deathly on it. Ah Dumbledore must of hidden it there for my

_So I stand at the gates _

_Screaming I'm not afraid_

_But there's know-one listening to me_

_Oh I know I'm to blame _

_For my hands amongst the flames_

_I just want to feel alive_

I drop the stone now so no one can ever find it. It's for the best really. I stumble through the brambles where I was standing. I have to carry on. I can now see some figures in the distance. Centuries so it seems, to report whether I'm here or not I suppose. It's quite funny really how much Riddle doubts my hero complex. He knows I would be here and yet he still post guard.

_I feel alive_

_March on, march on_

_I feel alive_

_March on, march on _

I'm almost there, a few metres now, the last hurdle. To me, the dark lord is just a lonely, misguided man going about change the wrong way. His wand is now pointing at me and I can't help but feel the need to grab my wand and defend myself but I can't do that or the war will be for nothing.

This is the final march, and he is the key to my final adventure.

As the killing curse is thrown at me, the last thing I think is 'I'm almost with you now mum'.

If you got to here and are still reading this AN I love you even if you hate it and think its crap, I would appreciate the reviews if you could but you don't have to. Just tell me what you think as I've been up to 3 in the morning writing this and trying to find the perfect song to go and all that shiz.


End file.
